Let the 357th Hunger Games begin!
by pawsrox
Summary: What happens when you put Katniss, Peeta, Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Percy, Annabeth, Harry, Ron Hermione, Tally, David, and Shay in an arena to fight to the death? Nothing good obviously...Rated T for exessive randomness and mild language
1. Invitations

**I do not own Uglies, Percy Jackson, Maximum Ride, Harry Potter, or Hunger Games.**

**Let The 357th Hunger Games begin!**

_Our story starts with out dear friends Tally, David, and Shay._

"Tally-wa, you've got to see this totally confuse-making Ping I just got." Shay called to Tally across the living room of their giant penthouse in Prettyville. Of course, no one considered it Prettyville. It was more like Extraville because of the large population of Cutters, Uglies, Surge Monkeys, and Specials.

"What does it say, Shay-la? It better be important, because it's 11:00 in the morning, and I wasn't planning to get up until two." and to the hole in the wall she requested a Bloody mary. Even though Tally was a special, she still had a taste for them.

"It's an Invitation to this thing called The Hunger Games in Panem." Shay replied. "And as for you waking up too early, it's a good thing. Because you need to pack! We leave tomarrow!"

Tally yawned, then adressed Shay. "Fine. I'll go pack, even though this whole thing is suspicious-making. Oh, and could you get David-wa? We can't leave him."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, at Camp Halfblood...(Percy's POV)<em>

Grover walked into my lonely cabin just as I finished cleaning. It wasn't a big mess, but you'd be suprised what a sixteen year old Demigod could do. He was holding a letter at arms length like it had been cursed by Zeus.

"Here's a letter for you." He said simply. With out a second look, he threw the mysterious letter on my freshly made bed. I picked it up. It read:

**_Dear Mr. Perseus Jasckon and Ms. Annabeth Chase,_**

**_You are invited to join The Disticts of Panem for The 357th annual Hunger Games. Please be at the Justice Building in The Capitol at exactly 2:00._**

**_Your Transportation will arrive shortly. Thank you, and we expect you tommarrow._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_President Snow and President Coin_**

What in the name of Hades does that mean? Since the Invitation was addressed to Annabeth to, I decided to go find her. Annabeth was down by the canoe lake talking to one of her sisters when I found her. I immediatly pulled her aside and asked her If she had read the letter.

"What letter?" Annabeth said confusedly.

I handed her the letter and waited for her to finish reading it. It took her pretty long because of her dyslexia, but when she finished, Annabeth looked both worried and hopefull. "It looks like it could be trap, but I think it would fun. You know, We could get out of camp for a little while, together, alone..."

It took me a few moments to realize what she meant. "Um, ok, let's go then. I'll go pack.

"Don't forget Riptide!" she called after me

* * *

><p><em>While the Demigods pack, let's check in with the flock. (Max's POV)<em>

"Max! Max! Look what Mom gave me! She said it's from the post office!" Nudge shrieked. Now that we have moved in with my Mom and half sister Ella, everyone has been calling my Mother mom. Even Fang, who hasn't been quite right since he rejoined the flock.

I sighed. "Calm down, Nudge. Now can I see whatever you're waving around?"

Nudge handed me the letter, but not before leaping on my lap. God, even a almost 12 year-old bird kid can squash you. I read the letter out loud, then looked around at the flock. Fang had no expression (as usual), Iggy was looking in the opposite direction of me (because he's blind), Gazzy had his 'I will not fart at the wrong time' face on (He know we hate his very uncalled for farts), Nudge was applying a new coat of lipstick (She does that when she's worried), and Angel didn't look suprised (because she already knew).

"Well, what do you guys want to do?" I asked the flock.

Nudge immediatly piped up. "I want to go. We might get makeovers!" Of course she would say that. Both Iggy and Gazzy said that it would be fun to go. Angel said she already knew the flock's decision, so she won't agree to anything. Fang just shrugged.

"It's settled. We are going to Panem tommarrow for the Hunger games." I said.

Just then, Mom walked in and handed me my backpack. She was used to us constantly traveling. "You better get packing then." She smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Far away in England, Harry, Ron, Hermione are just finding out about their new adventure.<em>

"Harry, dear, there's a letter for you." Mrs. Weasly shouted over the commotion of Fred and George lighting Crookshanks on fire.

Harry and Ron sleepily stumbled down the stairs and Hermione sat down her book in the family room. The three joined in the kitchen. Harry opened the letter.

"This is not another letter to Hogwarts, is it?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"No, Ronald. It's an invitation to The Hunger Games in Panem." Hermione corrected.

Ron sighed loudly. "What the Bloody Hell is The Hunger Games?"

"It's some sort of game, obviously. And we're invited to play, apparently." Hermione said

Harry broke in. "We're pretty good at games, I think. We should do it."

"Oh come on, Harry. Do you really want to?" Hermione asked.

Ron sighed again. "Hermione, we've hunted Horcruxes and fought Deatheaters. I think we'll be fine."

Hermione answered with a Mrs. Dursley-ish glare. "I'll go pack up my purse."

* * *

><p><em>Now that we've met all of our guests, how about we see District 12's reaction. (Katniss's POV)<em>

I woke up to loud knocking on my front door. It could have been anyone, since District 12 was being rebuilt. "Come in." I yelled.

"It's me, Katniss. Peeta yelled back. I smiled into my pillow. I am totally in love with Peeta, even though the beginning of our love was kind of fake/forced. He would be here with me, but my mother doesn't want us to live together when she's not there. Right now, she's working at some hospital in 4. Peeta walked in my room with a less than happy expression.

"What happend?" I asked ready to freak. Peeta flopped down on my bed, and handed me the letter. I opened it and began to read. Halfway through, I screamed and threw the paper across my room.

"Katniss, I promise I won't let us go back in the arena." Peeta reasured me. I was too choked up to respond, but is just latched on to Peeta like he was all I had left.


	2. Transportations

**Again, I do not own any of this. Enjoy!**

Max's POV

"Angel, for the last time, YES Total is coming." I sighed grumpily to the mind-reading seven year old.

Total piped up from the rug in the living room, "Was it ever a question?"

"Shut up! On this letter it says that we will be picked up at 12:00. It's 11:54 right now so...let's get our stuff together and go outside." I said as I began to gather our bags. Fang calmly walked over and began to help me. After a few minutes of yelling and pushing, we finally got outside in one piece. "Alright guys, it's 11:59 and-" Just then, a single high bird cry cut me off. A hovercraft appeared in the sky, and a ladder pulled down.

"Our transportation is here." Fang said expressionlessly.

* * *

><p>"Shay-la, when is the transportation going to get here?" Tally whined like a littlie.<p>

Shay yawned and looked at her watch. "Tally-wa, it's 11:51. Can you just wait a few more minutes?"

"I don't like this, Shay-la. All this...electronic stuff is...creepy." David said worriedly.

Shay yawned again, this time out of annoyance. "David-la, it's fine! Me and Tally-wa grew up with this."

Tally picked up her bag and urged Shay and David to do the same. "I bet our ride will be here in-" A High pitched bird cry inturupted her. A Hovercraft came into veiw, and a ladder fell down.

"Let's go!" Shay said cheerily as she dragged Tally and David behind her.

* * *

><p><span>Percy's POV<span>

Annabeth and I sat in front of Thalia's tree waiting for our transportation to come. I sat on the ground next to the luggage, and Annabeth was in my lap. You might say 'Aww how cute!' but I say, 'What the Hades is Athena going to do to me?'.

"Seaweed brain, what time is it?" Annabeth asked me.

I glanced at my watch. "The time is...11:56. They'll be here soon, don't worry."

Annabeth twirled her golden hair between her fingers. "I can not wait. Do you think we packed enough? I got your-"

"Aw Annabeth. Everything's fine. Perfect in fact." I reasurred her. "We're just lucky that Chiron let us go without Grover."

Annabeth eyed me michieviously. "Percy Jackson, why didn't you want Grover to come?"

"I...Um..." I wasn't able to finish my sentence (Thank you!) because of a peircing bird call. A U.F.O flew out of the sky, and a beckoning ladder came toward the ground.

Annabeth grabbed my hand. "Come on, let's go to the Hunger Games."

* * *

><p>"Harry, do you think Muggles are going to be there?" Ron asked Harry.<p>

Harry answered Ron, "I honestly don't know."

Then Ron turned to Hermione. "What time is it?"

"It is 11:55, Ronald. Can you just wait a few more minutes?" Hermione said after glancing at her watch. The three stood in awkward silence for little while. Finally the Hovercar came. Harry and Ron looked at each other for a moment.

"Ladies first," They said together.

* * *

><p><span>Katniss's POV<span>

I stood out on the front porch, awaiting my death. The only reason I'm going to this Hellhole is because I don't want to risk Gale or my mother getting killed. Peeta and I weren't talking, but that was only because we wanted to take in the last of District 12.

"Peeta, you do realize this is probably the last time we are going to be together in District 12, right?" I said, fighting back tears. But no, I will not cry.

Peeta sighed. "Katniss, we have to win. I mean, we've won 1 and a half times, right?"

"One and a half?"

"Well, we won the 74th Hunger Games, and...I don't really know how to explain the Quarter Quell."

My, oh my. I really wish Peeta was right. But he wasn't. The dreaded bird call came, and so did the Hovercraft. Peeta took my hand, and we got on the ladder, together. Just like we never left the Games after all these years.


	3. Adaptations

**Hey Hey! I know it's been a little while, but it's update time! Read&Reveiw!**

**I don't own any of this.**

Max's POV

"Iggy, the bathroom is on the left. Now please put on some clean clothes." This is why I'm the leader. Iggy and Gazzy had been messing around with their lunch and ended up making mac 'n cheese explode all over Iggy's nice bedroom. I really hope we don't get charged with anything later. Iggy trudged off to the bathroom muttering about when he would get dessert.

Fang walked up to me lugging Nudge on his leg and Angel on his shoulders. "I really think we should go downstairs. The girls are getting anxious."

"You bet I am!" Nudge squealed from the foor.

I called down the hallway. "Ig, be ready in five." After detaching Nudge and Angel, I rounded up Gazzy, Total, and Iggy. "We're ready to fly."

* * *

><p>"Ergh. Ronald, it's NOT that big!" Hermione said for the twentieth time to Ron, who was freaking out about the large population of muggles in this large city.<p>

Ron whimpered again. "But Hermione, This is BIG. This city is bigger than London, and there are actual wizards here!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all sitting in Harry's room in the training center. They were all due downstairs in five minutes downstairs so they could meet their competetors.

Harry sighed loudly. "Come on, you load of bloody idiots." He grabbed them both and pulled them out the door.

* * *

><p><span>Percy's POV<span>

Annabeth was laying on my bed, and I was sitting on the floor next to her. We were playing 'Would You Rather' up until about five minutes ago. Eventually we both got bored because we basically spend every waking moment together, and Annabeth is super smart so she takes like ten minutes contemplating each question.

"Hey, Seaweed brain?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah?" I answered.

Annabeth sighed. "What time are we suppossed to be down there?"

I glanced at my watch. "Like, um, now."

"Oh, Gods! Come on!"

* * *

><p>Tally and Shay were not impressed by the capitol. However, David found it slightly horrifying.<p>

"What do they think they're doing, Putting unatural colors everywhere!" He said.

Shay sighed. "David-la, stop worrying. Just ignore the colors if you have to."

In reply David slammed the window shut and walked out of the room.

Tally heard the noise from the bathroom. "Shay-la? What's going on?"

"Oh, i just made David mad over the color of the street. What's going on with you?" Shay said as she walked over to Tally.

Tally glared back at Shay. "Did you really have to piss off David-wa, NOW?"

"I-I"

"Let's get him and go downstairs." Tally pulled Shay out the door.

* * *

><p><span>Katniss's POV<span>

I angrily sat in my room ripping up my pillow. There were feathers everywhere around my room from the previous pillow murders. "I." Rip. "Hate." Rip. "The." Rip "Capitol." TEAR.

"Katniss, They're only going to clean up your room so many times." A voice said from the door way.

I looked up. "HAYMITCH? Whaty are you doing here?" I practically screamed.

He shrugged and made hiself at home by putting his vodka bottle on my bedside table. "I thought I'd come with some love and support. Now, I suggest you come downstairs with Peeta and I before I actually get drunk."


	4. Introductions

**I do not own any of this. (Daaaarn)**

Max POV

"I have brought all of you here today for a special reason." said President Coin. At least that what she called herself. She looked more evil than anything. Not mad scientist evil, just plain...evil. "But first, I shall have you introduce yourselves to each other" She added.

A tall redhead stepped forward. "I'll start. I'm Ron Weasly." He had a british accent. Ok, in the past, I haven't done so well with foreigners...

"I'm Harry Potter." This boy was shorter than Ron, with jet black hair, green eyes, and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Also british.

Next, a girl with bushy brown hair spoke up. "I'm Hermione Granger, from Britain, obviously." She seems like a know it all.

Another girl stepped foreward, but she was very different from Hermione. "I'm Tally Youngblood." Her features were cruel, but beautiful. Spinning tatoos laced her face and drew more attention to her unatural features...almost like she was genetically enhanced.

"And I'm Shay." said a girl standing next to Tally. Her features were similar to Tally's, but slightly softer. But she had attitude. And the scars up and down her arms were very real...

This time, a boy stepped out of the shadows. "I'm David." For once, someone other than Iggy and Gazzy look like they haven't taken a shower once in their life.

"My name is Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena." A blonde girl said. A boy who looked sort of Harry nuded her in the ribs. She muttered something to him and he rolled his eyes.

The boy sighed. "I'm Percy Jackson...Son of Posieden." Annabeth nodded and kissed his cheek. So they're a couple?

A middle aged man pushed and angry looking girl with black hair and gray eyes foreward. "I-I'm Katniss Everdeen, and this will be the third time I've been in this Hellhole." Her voice cracked from all the pent up grief. She looked down at the concrete foor, obviously trying not to cry. A Boy with dirty blonde hair and dark eyes **(A/N: I am using Josh Hutcherson's appearance for Peeta.)** put his arm around her.

"I'm Peeta Mellark, and this will also be my third time in the games." He added.

Next it was Nudge's turn. "I'm Tiffany-Krystal, and I like-"

I clamped my hand over her mouth. "Her name is Nudge, and she's a real chatterbox."

"I'm Angel. And I can read minds." Angel said sweetly. Everyone looked at Angel weirdly except for Coin, who just nodded.

Iggy, being blind and all, looked in the oppisite direction of everyone. "I'm Iggy, and I'm blind." I noticed that Peeta grimaced slightly.

"I'm Gazzy!" The Gasman said excitedly.

Fang waved his hand slightly and simply said, "Fang."

And last but not least, "I'm Max. Maximum Ride."

* * *

><p><span>Peeta POV<span>

Looking at our competetors, it looks like we have a chance. Annabeth and Percy look like somewhat of a threat, because they're children of gods. That little girl Angel looks dangerous too. Very dangerous, actually, because she probably knows everything that I'm thinking...Creepy.

"Alright, everyone to your stations!" Coin yelled. Katniss just moaned into my chest.

I grabbed her hand. "C'mon, let's go to the rope knot station."

* * *

><p><span>Harry POV<span>

All of those people are muggles! I think we have a good chance at this. Ron, Hermione, and I walked over to the weight lifting station.

"What are these?" Ron asked, confused.

Hermione sighed. "Ronald, we're supposed to lift them, to, you know, train."

"Or," Ron lifted his wand, "Wingardeum Leviousa."

The weights started to float everywhere. "Ron!" Both Hermione and I yelled.

He shrugged. "It seemed easier than doing it myself."

* * *

><p><span>David POV<span>

The reconizing berries and plants station was a breeze for Tally, Shay, and I. Living in the wilderness for most of my life really helped that.

"Tally-wa, this is so fun-making!" Shay said excitedly. Shay still used Pretty-Talk.

Tally smiled. "This one," She said, holding up a berry, "is nightlock. The second it goes down your throat," She moved her finger across her throat and made a choking sound.

"That's how Foxface was killed." said a someone behind me. I turned around to see a blonde boy, I think his name is Peeta. His girlfriend, Katniss, nodded.

"Do you know why you're here?" Katniss whispered.

Tally and Shay noticed them and walked over.

"You're Katniss and Peeta, right?" Shay asked.

Katniss shrugged. She turned her attention back to me. "So, answer my question?"

"All I know is that we were invited to play a game." I said.

Peeta sighed. "You have a lot to learn."

* * *

><p><span>Percy POV<span>

"Listen up!" someone yelled. It wasn't President Coin, it sounded to young. I put down my bow and walked around the dummy that I was shooting at. Annabeth followed close behind. It turns out it was the sensitive girl with gray eyes the exact same color as Annabeth's "You people aren't here for the reason you think." She said, radiating hatred for what we were about to find out about. "You are here to-"

**CLIFFHANGER! Reveiw, and I will be sure to update soon!**


	5. Realizations

_**Previously, in 357th Hunger Games...**_

_ "Listen up!" someone yelled. It wasn't President Coin, it sounded to young. I put down my bow and walked around the dummy that I was shooting at. Annabeth followed close behind. It turns out it was the sensitive girl with gray eyes the exact same color as Annabeth's "You people aren't here for the reason you think." She said, radiating hatred for what we were about to find out about. "You are here to-"_

Katniss POV

"-fight to the death in an arena. See these people around you? You were invited to kill them. All for pleasure of the sick Capitol people." I finished. Whispers shot through the group of tributes. Annabeth leaned back on Percy's chest, anger in her eyes. Shay was smiling faintly. Hermione sighed, fingering a wooden stick in her pocket. Max grabbed Fang's hand with one of hers, and Angel's with the other. Peeta put his arm around my waist. "So, who's ready for a make-over?" I said weakly.


	6. Transformations

Nudge POV

This is AWESOME! Aside from the part where we have to go and fight each other to death, but it's nothing that I haven't done to erasers, how could it be any different with people. I'm getting all this make-up put on me soon, and I look like a model out of a magazine! I mean the part where Octavia ripped off all of my leg hair and stuff hurt, but now I'm like, totally hot! Cinna is really nice and understands my need for, like, fashion! Right now he's getting some clothes that are specially made for me. Like, for my fashion needs! He said they are extra special and I will SHINE! I wonder if there's sparkles on it? Cinna is actually pretty cute! Did I mention Cinna is SUPER nice?

"Nudge, I'm back." Cinna said.

I leaped to feet, my AMAZINGLY soft robe flopping off one shoulder. "Can I see it?" I asked, my voice full of excitment.

He held up and pink dress, that was sort of like a roman goddess-like. There were gold sandals to match the theme. "Lets put it on." He said simply. I slipped off my robe, leaving me just in my underwear. Cinna slipped it over my head. I feel like a princess! The dress has two holes in the back so that my wings poke through.

"Oh Cinna! I feel so pretty. Thank you! And you even remembered my wings! OMG!" I squealed.

He smiled. "Now Nudge, you need to spin."

I spun in a circle and my dress flew out all around me. Sorta like I was flying! Cinna clapped and pulled me into a hug.

* * *

><p><span>Hermione POV<span>

"So, Hermione, how do like the Capitol?" Cinna asked me in his calming voice.

I sighed. "It was nice until Katniss told us about why we are actually here."

"I know it's hard. But Hermione, you're a witch! And from what I've heard, a pretty good one. You have nothing to worry about."

"Thanks Cinna. I'm just worried about Ron and Harry." I said, trying not to blush from Cinna's compliments.

Cinna took my hands. "Harry beat Lord Voldemort how many times? Who came up with the idea to get rid of Riddle's diary?" How did he know about that? That also reminded me of something that happend a few minutes after that...

"Are you ready to see your dress?" Cinna said, breaking into my thoughts.

I eagerly shifted in my seat. "Yes please!"

"Ok, I will be back in a moment." He quietly slipped out the door, leaving my to enjoy my last few bites of French pudding.

I heard the door open, and turned to see Cinna holding a very familar dress. My Yule Ball dress!

"Cinna! where did you get this?" I asked, admiring the prettiest dress in the world (and matching shoes!)

"I had replicated. Of course if you don't like it..."

I had to stop myself from jumping for joy. "No! I absolutly love this dress!"

"Well then put it on!" He said. I eagerly pulled off my robe and stepped into my dress.

Cinna zipped the back, and turned me around. "You look fabulous! I bet Ron will love it." He said with a wink.

* * *

><p><span>Tally POV<span>

I sat sipping a Bloody Mary. My Special senses weren't picking up on any threats. Oh, other than the threat where I have to go into a arena to get brutally murdered for the entertainment of some rich sickos. I've been set on overdrive since Zane's death.

"Tally," Came a voice behind me, "I have your dress." I turned to see Cinna. The dress-oh the dress. I almost felt like a Pretty again when I looked at it. No, that wasn't a bad thing. My dress was short, with black lace that was the same pattern as my flash tatoos. Under the lace was glimmering gray fabric. The shoes were like combat boots, except they were heels. Very Special.

Cinna held it up so the light could catch it. "Cinna! That is so pretty-making! Not like Bubble-Heads, but you know." Why must I revert to Pretty-talk?

"I know, Tally. I felt like this dress would compliment you the second I designed it. It's edgy, like you." He said.

"Can I put it on?" I asked, barely daring to believe that this dress is mine.

Cinna raised his eyebrows. "I bet you want to." He said, slipping the dress off it's hanger. I walked over, pulling off my robe. I wasn't very embarrassed, because I've been seen by so many people when I was completly naked. I slipped into the dress, it fitting me perfectly. Cinna took my hand and spun me around. "You look...Special." He said, making me blush.

* * *

><p><span>Annabeth POV<span>

I pulled my phone out of the pocket of my robe. I had been texting Percy all morning, despite Octavia's and Venia's attempts to take it away. I needed his comfort, especially since we were about to fight to the death. I could lose him. And I've been way to close to that for comfort. Cinna stepped inside of my 'dressing room'. Actually, it was a large room with plush couches and carpet, a huge bay window, a private bathroom, and every food I could ever dream of.

"Annabeth, Percy will be fine. Put away your phone so you can get dressed." He said. I did a double take. My dress was a light gray, the exact same shade as my eyes. It was strapless, with a green ribbon at the waist. Above the ribbon was satin, and below it was tulle. Flats the same color as the ribbon completed my dress. Yep, this was MY DRESS!

I gasped and managed to get out, "Oh Gods."

Cinna smiled lightly. "I'm assuming you like it?" He said.

"Are you kidding? I love it!" I said. Cinna walked over and handed me the dress. I pulled off my (again) plush robe. I took my dress and stepped into it. Cinna zipped up the back.

"I think your mother would be proud." Cinna whispered in my ear as I looked into the mirror. He's right, she would be proud. "Thank you Cinna." And internally_, I love you, Mom_.

* * *

><p><span>Angel POV <span>

I can tell Cinna is nice guy. He doesn't think I'm wierd. He doesn't even think my flock is wierd! And I love him for that. I'm scared for the Flock. We've been in situations like this before, but the bad guys were robots, or just really stupid. The thing is, I can tell Cinna isn't too in too the whole 'Hunger Games' thing. Cinna said he actually designed a dress for me. I think it's white, and innocent. Perfect for me.

"Angel," Cinna said from the door. I knew he was coming when he got off the elevator.

I smiled my 'Angel' smile. "Hey Cinna! What's behind your back?" I said.

"Angel, I know you can read minds. And it's your dress!" Cinna said with a knowing smile. He took it out from behind his back, and I must say, I was pleasantly suprised. It had thick speghetti staps, and went to about my knees. Of course, it was white. The fabric was patterened with small flowers. There was a small silver belt that went around my waist. The back was cut out for my wings, so it looked backless. A pair of small heels matched perfectly.

"Now it's my turn to read your mind," Cinna said with a smile, "You like the dress, and your reaction was...pleasantly suprised."

How did he know that? "Cinna? Are you by any chance...genetically enhanced?" I asked.

Cinna just laughed. "No, Angel. I'm perfectly normal. I just knew from your expression."

Okay...Well, I still love the dress. Cinna came over and sat next to me on the large couch. I took the dress from his hands and admired it. Without thinking, I started to put it on. I looked up at Cinna, he nodded. I finished putting on my dress, and stood so that Cinna could admire me.

"Well, you may be youngest person here, but you still look adorable." He said. I beamed.

"Thanks Cinna," I said rather inoccently.

"You're welcome, my little bird kid."

* * *

><p><span>Max POV<span>

I hate this. I felt like this was a trap, even when Angel reassured me it was safe. I'm not fooled by all the fancy foods and furniture, or servants at every turn. Letting my flock go out in all directions to their own dressing rooms was like torture. I can let them go! They are my family, my best friends, and one is my soulmate (Fang...) Some of the other kids looked like they didn't believe it, but I trust Katniss. Just then Cinna came in. He was holding a dress. Who is that for?

"I have your dress, Max." He said.

"T-that's for m-me?" I stuttered. I was usually strong, with a tough attitude all the time. What is happening to me?

Cinna chuckled slightly. "Yes! I designed it."

"Wow! You are an amazing designer!" I squealed. My dress was one shouldered, with the part the went over my shoulder made out of lace, and the body made out of some silky fabric. It was a light brown, short, and backless. The shoes were a pair of High-Tops, much like mine, except they were clean and probably weren't a hand-me-down from Iggy. Trust me, it looks better than I described it. Not too girly I guess. At least there where no sparkles.

"I tried not to make it too girly." Cinna said. How did he know? Can he read my mind? Is he like Angel?

He came over and sat next to me. "No, I'm not like Angel. It was all your facial expression." He said. "How about you put on your dress?"

I sighed and took it. I pulled off my robe and draped it on the arm of the couch. After fiddling with my dress cluelessly for a few minutes, Cinna came over to help.

"Here, you out your arm through there, and then your other arm over here..."

I giggled slightly. "Sorry Cinna. I haven't had much practice with dresses."

"It's okay Max. You're still amazing, even if all you usually wear is a ratty sweatshirt and jeans." He consoled me. Finally, my dress was on. I must say, I looked pretty good.

_You look beautiful in that dress, Max._ Why thank you, Voice.

* * *

><p><span>Shay POV<span>

This Katniss girl. Knowing from my past experiences, I shouldn't believe her. I bet she's just freaking us out so she'll get an advantange. And that pisses me off. And you NEVER piss off a Special! My grip on my water bottle was tight enough to make my knuckles turn white. I hate Katniss with a burning passion. Why does she get to lie, and still have smokin' boyfriend?

"Shay, Katniss isn't lying." Cinna said from the opposite end of the couch.

I took a rough breath. "Now she's got you in on it too?"

Cinna shook his head sadly. "You don't understand. She's not lying."

"Yes she is! I can tell that she's just an anger-making teenager, with a boyfriend that she doesn't deserve." I spat.

"Shay, I'm done with this nonsense. I'm going to leave your dress here, and I'll be back later." He said, clearly dissapointed in my actions.

He layed a dress bag **(A/N: I was up until 5 AM this morning because of Hurricane Irene, so please bear with me if I don't know the name of some objects) **across my lap and left the room. The second I heard the door close, I ripped it open. My dress was a simple black, short cutout dress. Wordlessly, I took the dress from its bag and slipped it on. It fit me perfectly, one cutout above my left hip, and the other at the bottom of my right ribcage. At the bottom of the bag I found aa pair of black satin heels and a note. It read":

_Shay- Please be cautious of what you say and do towards your competetors. You are strong, and you should give them a reason to be your ally, not enemy. _

_Cinna_

I threw the note aside. I don't need allies, they just slow me down. I learned that with Tally. There's no reason for me to be cautious, because no one tells Shay what to do.

* * *

><p><span>Katniss POV<span>

"Shay doesn't beleive you, Katniss." Cinna said softly.

No. This can't be happening. But this is Cinna telling me, so he's not the one lying. "Cinna, why doesn't she beleive me?"

Cinna sighed and looked into my eyes. "I don't know. She's jealous of you, I think. She said you didn't deserve Peeta."

That is it. She is going down. "Oh really, I don't see her having a boyfriend!" I snorted.

"Katniss, let's not get too upset. Just enjoy you're time here, with me." He said, his calm voice making my blood stop boiling.

I sighed. "Yeah Cinna. Thanks."

"Now it's time for your dress."

I did my heavily practiced ritual of taking off my robe, and standing stark naked, slightly embarrassed. I closed my eyes out of habit, and Cinna slipped my dress over my head. It wasn't quite as heavy as all of my previous dresses, but still feels like at least ten pounds. I stepped into what felt like a pair of sandals. Thank goodness they're not Effie's training heels!

"Now open your eyes." Cinna whispered into my ear. I opened them, to see myself wearing a cream colored dress. It was short in the front, then full length in the back. There were flaming feathers woven into the back, giving the illusion that I was a red-hot peacock.

"Cinna! You never fail the Wow factor!" I said with a laugh.

He stepped back to admire me. "What do you do whenever you put on a dress?" He asked with a knowing smile.

"Spin." And I did. For a moment, the pure happiness of twirling in one of Cinna's magnifecent dresses drove out the fact that the odds where yet again, not in my favor.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading my unbearingly long chapter! School starts for me tomarrow, so I might not update as fast as usual (Which believe me, is not fast) Hey, if any of you guys are into My Babysitter's a Vampire, check out my stories in that category. Anyway, if you guys felt the earthquake on the East Coast, or experience Hurricane Irene, God Bless. Be sure to reveiw and check back for my next chapter. See ya!<strong>


	7. Interrogations PART ONE

**Woot Woot! There is a spanish edition of the Hunger Games in my school library!**

Fang POV

"Ig, your tie is on wrong." I said.

Iggy furrowed his brow and felt his bow tie. Iggy was wearing a white tux with a baby blue bow tie. **(A/N: If you watch My Babysitter's a Vampire, it looks like Benny's tux in ReVamped!) **I smiled inwardly and helped him fix it.

Peeta POV

I stood watching Fang help Iggy fix his tie. They were unaturally tall, and their so-called sister said she could read minds. Wierd, right? Anyway, I can't wait to see Katniss. If Cinna designed it, I bet it's going to be prettier than the last two. I had no one to talk to, because Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy are in group, Harry and Ron are in a group, and Percy and David are talking animatedly about something. So I sat down on a wooden stool. I bet the girls where still getting plastered with makeup, not that Katniss doesn't look good when she looks like she was just in the woods. Portia was fussing over David, saying that he looked like he grew up in a cave.

"You're not that far off you know," He said.

Portia grimaced. "What is that supossed to mean?"

"The first time I saw a city was when I was 18."

"What?" Portia said in an obvious Capitol accent.

David just did a facepalm.

A man with a walkie-talkie came out into the off-stage area. "You're going on in 5."

* * *

><p><span>Katniss POV<span>

I hate this. Cinna has to attend to the other tributes, not just me, so I found myself next to one of the girls with wings on a wooden bench.

"So," She said.

"So," I repeated.

"Is this all real? I have a family to protect, you know" Max asked, her tone icy.

I sighed, and adjusted my wedding ring. "Yes, it is. And if you think you're the only one with a family to protect, think again. I have a husband!"

Max looked at the floor. "Yeah, sorry."

Just then Effie, much to happily trotted over. "Your'e on in 5! Break a leg!"

* * *

><p>"WELCOME, welcome." Ceaser Flickerman announced. He had dyed his hair mustard yellow this year. The joyous screams of the crowd momentarily took over, but Ceaser silenced them by continuing. "Today is a very special day! Our tributes are fresh and new, some aren't even from Panem!" The crowd laughed stupidly. "Shall we start interveiwing?" He was answered defeaning screams of 'YES!' "Alright, first up is Miss Hermione Granger." Hermione shakily stood, and nervously took her place in the interveiw chair.<p>

"Hi." Hermione said timidly.

Ceasar laughed. "Oh Hermione, no need to be scared."

Hermione smiled and nodded.

"So, what do you think of the Captiol?" He asked.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Well, it's very different from Britain. The colors here are much brighter, that's for sure." The crowd laughed and cheered, and Hermione sat back with a gratified smile.

"Who designed your dress?" Ceasar said curiously.

"Cinna." Hermione beamed. She stood to show off her dress.

Ceasar clapped gracefully. "Beautiful! Well, it looks like we're out of time. Good luck Hermione, and up next is Ron Weasly."

Hermione walked confidently past Ron, and gave him a pat on the shoulder. Ron sat in the interveiw chair, and confusedly looked at Ceasar. "Someone told me that they dye your a different color every year."

Laughter filled the room, and Ceasar nodded. "They've been doing this since I started. Pretty wild, I know." He said, patting his mustard hair.

"Ron, we've heard that you and Hermione are engaged. Are you worried about hern safety in the games?" Ceasar asked solemly. Hermione blushed darkly and averted her eyes from the gaping crowd.

Ron frowned. "Well, Hermione is the smartest person I know. So really, she should be the one worrying about me." The crowd 'Awed' passionately.

"My, you are a lucky girl, Hermione." said Ceasar.

_Bloody Hell, this is embarrassing _Ron thought.

_I know right? _A voice of a small girl said in his head.

_Huh?_

_Oh, hey. It's Angel._

_Okay..._

"Okay! Time's up! Next we'll be talking to Harry Potter..."

Ron got up and quickly strode back to his seat. Harry stood, straighted his tie, and walked foreward.

Ceasar got right down to buisness. "So Harry, I hear were you come from they call you 'The Choosen One' or 'The Boy Who lived'. How does this effect your game playing?"

Harry thought for a moment. "I guess I'll just use whatever comes to me. I've had a lot of practice with survival over the years, so I think I can get pretty far in the game."

"Do you have girl back in England? Surely you do..."

"Yeah, I do. Actually, it's Ron's younger sister." Harry said after a glance at Ron.

Ceasar and the crowd gasped. "Does Ron know about this?"

"Well, yeah."

Ron nodded from his seat.

"Why isn't that adorable. I hope you get through the games for your girl, Harry. Oh, and good luck. Next we will be moving on to Tally Youngblood..."

Tally rose, looking as intimidating as ever, and walked to the interveiw chair.

"Tally, if you don't mind my asking, are you surgically enhanced?" Ceasar asked curiously.

"Yes, actually I've been surgically enhanced twice. Well, three times if you count my brain cure."

Ceasar crinkled his botoxed-eyebrows. "Brain Cure?"

"Oh, where I'm from it used to be when you became Pretty when you where 16, they'd basically make a black hole in your brain. I cured myself, no pill needed."

The crowd was still confused. "I don't think I'm following you, Tally." Ceasar frowned.

"Where I'm from, we used get surgeries to make us Pretty. Or Special. Or if we didn't get surges at all, we had to run away."

Ceasar still looked lost, but smiled all the same. "Um, thank you Tally, for that...for that wonderful insight on your past."

Smirking slightly, Tally walked back to her seat.

"Now it's time for Shay!" **(A/N: I can't remember Shay's last name...) **Ceasar said happily, obviously forgetting his momentary confusion. Shay walked to the front, with an intimidating smile on her face.

Ceasar clapped his hands. "Shay, are have the same look as Tally, did you go through the same thing she did?"

"Well sort of. I had a lot more pain though." She said, not looking as intimidating.

Ceasar frowned. "What do you mean?"

Shay sighed. "I was a Cutter. I was in this group that thought that cutting was 'The Cure'."Tally looked down at her scarred palm, then looked at Shay. Shay glanced over her shoulder, at Tally. "And I got my best friend in on it too."

"Does your...um...past effect you plans for the games?" Ceasar asked.

Shay smirked. "All I know is that I'm going to win."

"Well! Thank you for your time Shay!" Ceasar beamed, "Next we will be interviewing David **(A/N: I don't know David's last name either...)**."

Shay shook her hair back and walked to her seat. David took one last nervous glance at the camera equiptment, then walked to the interviewing seat.

"Hey." David said uncomfortably.

Ceasar dove right in. "How do you know Tally and Shay, David?"

"Well, I first met Shay when she was hoverboarding in the Rusty Ruins with some old friends. Then, she came to The Smoke, my old home before the Specials burnt it to the ground, and Tally chased her down. It's been a game of tag with us, ever since we met."

Ceasar laughed. "You and your friends sure have complicated lives."

"Mine is almost worse. I'm still not used to the whole 'Civilized community' thing." David said with a chuckle.

"Alright, it seems we are out of time, but thank you for being here David." Ceasar announced. "Next we will meet Percy Jackson, Son of Posiedon"

Percy let go of Annabeth's hand and stood. David walked a little more confidently back to his seat, not even giving one glance at the cameras. When Percy passed David, he gave Percy a reassuring smile that said 'Your ADHD self will do fine.' Percy's face looked much less nervous when he sat down next to Ceasar. "Hi."

"Hi Percy. Son of a god, Eh?" Ceasar said jovially.

Percy blushed a little. "Yep, that's me! My dad is the god of the Sea, nothing too amazing about that." At this, the crowd burst into laughter. "Really, being a Demigod isn't what you think. We come with plenty of learning disabilities, like Dyslexia **(A/N: Is that spelled correctly?) **and ADHD."

Ceasar was still in awe. "So you're half human. Amazing. I think everyone would agree?" The crowd cheered in response, which only caused Percy to blush more.

"I'm not the only one, there are so many more Halfbloods, just in America." Percy added.

In the backround, Hermione looked as if her head would explode. "I read about Demigods in a book when I was a Third-Year!" she whispered to Harry and Ron. '_Of course she's read about that in a book' _They thought in unison.

"You know Annabeth is a Demi-"

"Ah-Ah-Ah, Let's save that for Annabeth's interveiw, shall we? Speaking of Annabeth, it's time for her interveiw." Ceasar interjected. "Thanks Percy, and I look forward to seeing you in the Games"

Percy sighed and switched places with Annabeth.

"Would you like to start were we left off?" Ceasar asked Annabeth.

"Sure."

Ceasar smiled. "So, as Percy almost gave away a few minutes ago, you are a Demigod also, right?"

"Yep, daughter of Athena," Annabeth smirked proudly, "Godess of battle strategy."

"I bet you'll do well in the games with that advantage. Don't get to arrogant!" Ceasar warned.

"I think Percy would kill me if I thought I was better than everyone else."

Ceasar raised his eyebrows. "Don't test you luck!" He said with a nervous laugh.

"I won't!"

Ceasar frowned slightly at Annabeth then turned to the audience. "We'll be back in 5 minutes with Gazzy!"

**OH MY GOD THIS IS LONG! Sorry for making you wait. Don't kill me! Just this chapter alone is almost 2,000 words long. That's like, longer than entire stories I've written! Bet you guys are excited for the Catching Fire movie premiere-November 2013, isn't it? So ummmm, like yeah. Tickle that reveiw button! (you know, maybe it's ticklish!(: )**


	8. Author's Message

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately. School has been very time consuming because this year I'm in accelerated math and struggling with science. I also swim- meets can take up the entire day and practices are 2-4 nights a week. But never fear! I have not given up on this story. I still have lots of ideas floating around in my head. If you have any suggestions, feel free to PM me about them. I'm planning to update before the new year. I know this is a long time, but keep in mind I am a very busy girl!**

**Oh! I almost forgot! My friend and I (My friend is AMFING, but she never gets on F.F.) wrote an original story called "Chipped" Below I put a little exerpt from it**

* * *

><p><strong>Kathryn POV<strong>

**I really hate it here. Every day the doctors get more creepy. What started out as an intriging (S/P?) government operation in Nevada, turned into a boring gray room in a basement. It's been maybe a week since we were put in solitude. I hate it, but I remember Tanner saying something about liking solitude, which is strange because he really loves to talk. Anyway, I can never sleep because I feel like someone is watching me. No suprises there, I'm being 'observed'. I turned to my food...soggy toast, shrivled up bacon, and an orange. It was so gross and repetitive, but I still ate it. Left with nothing else to do, I curled up in my military grade bed, and drifted to sleep. **

**...**

***CLANG* A loud sound ripped me from my troubled sleep. I looked around, wondering what could have made the noise. Oh yeah, it was my overcooked spaghetti, undercooked meatballs., and a glass of lukewarm water. I'm so suprised! Not. Wait...there is one suprise. A small purple pill taped to a sticky note. I clumsily fell off my bed and walked over to the plate of food. The sticky note said: _Eat food then swallow pill. _Ok...I shovled my food as fast as I could, then reached for the pill. I glanced at the directions one more time before popping it in my mouth. **

**"Here goes nothing." **

**And with a swig of my water, it went down my throat. Nothing happend for a few seconds, then my world suddenly started to go black...**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it :) Update you guys soon,<strong>

**pawsrox**


End file.
